


Secret Keeper

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Difference, Babysitter AU, Gen, I don't have a good explanation for this story, I wrote this on 2.5 hours of sleep all in one sitting, basically miu and kokichi being the ages they act like lmao, child!kokichi, i love these two. they're so chaotic..., im sorry, teenager!miu, we'll say kokichi is like 10 and miu is like 14 or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: Miu's income as a babysitter comes from once-a-month jobs taking care of the worst kid on the block. 90% of the requirements of watching Kokichi are well above her paygrade but as the best babysitter on the block, of course she goes above and beyond ... she has to if she wants to survive at all.





	Secret Keeper

“You’re mean! I’m Packing Up My Crayons And Leaving.”

“Well, fuck you too!” Miu put on her best pout and turned away as the purple-haired demon spawn child scooped up his drawing materials and prepared to leave. The red and indigo crayons fell out of his full hands and clattered on the tile floor. When he stopped to pick them up with failed subtlety the teal, yellow-orange , and white crayons fell onto the floor instead.

Miu smirked and stirred her spoon around her bowl of quickly melting ice cream. “Hey, Kokichi... Bring me that last drawing. It wasn’t as shitty as the other ones and I want to see it again.”

Like the flip of a switch, the child Miu was assigned to babysit for the night whirled back around and looked up at her with large eyes, glittering with something like mischief. “You thought it was good, huh? Maybe I’ll have to sell the design to you. All credit where’s it’s due, of course. That is... to me. Because I designed it. You’re just the manual labor I’m employing to make my brilliant ideas a reality—”

“Watch it, you fucking gremlin! I don’t have to do anything for you! I’m being more gracious than you deserve by offering to help you and your little schemes! It’s past your bedtime and I could lock you in your room for not cooperating with me.”

Kokichi looked around like he was deliberating something very seriously but he couldn’t actually be weighing his options. He was just a kid and a pretty fucking dumb one at that, right? “But if you lock me in my room, I’ll tell my mom you’re a bad babysitter and that you tortured me and forced me to drink toilet water and stole all my special snacks from on top of the fridge while using me as a step stool.”

An ugly laugh burst from Miu’s mouth. “If you really want me to step on you, I don’t blame you but a little kid like you has got no shot with me!” Miu’s laugh died after a few seconds when she spied the still-serious expression on Kokichi’s face. “Hey! A-are you trying to manipulate me?”

Strutting like the prince of the household that he was, Kokichi pulled himself into the chair next to Miu at the kitchen table, dropping another crayon in the process. “I won’t tell mom you let me stay up late if you build me this invention I designed. Easy as that. Refuse and you might as well say goodbye to that steady $40 a month income I started for you.”

He was goddamn manipulating her! Miu narrowed her eyes and picked up the top sheet of paper from the stack Kokichi had brought downstairs from his bedroom, way later than he was supposed to be up, even on a weekend night.

Drawn in seven different colors of crayon was the rough sketch of what looked like a gun of some sort. In sloppy writing off to the side, Miu deciphered that the auto-reloading gun of Kokichi’s imagination shot rubber bands. Of course, the kid was an amateur and nothing compared to the golden girl genius herself and the design didn’t give any sort of instruction on how the machine was supposed to be constructed. Miu supposed if the punk was smart enough to build anything himself, he wouldn’t need to manipulate her into doing it for him. But that was Miu’s leverage over him. Kokichi wouldn’t dare give her a bad review for as long as he still needed her to build his freeze rays, jam jar openers, and claw machines for reaching his special snacks on top of the fridge.

Miu studied the drawing for another few seconds, designing a more complete sketch in her head. She gestured vaguely with one hand. “What do I have to work with?”

Letting the remainder of his crayons roll wildly across the table, Kokichi jumped down and went running back toward his room where Miu knew a box of spare parts and old broken machines was tucked in the corner of his closet for when she came over. Most of the electronics in there were fancy toys his parents spoiled him with that he didn’t want, which made them perfect for “accidentally breaking” and giving to Miu to build cooler things than radios and remote control cars.

As soon as the box was set in front of her, Miu dug her compact pocket tool out of its home under her bra strap and dug through the junk, looking for anything that she thought might work.

“This might be useful,” the demon suggested, digging in as well and producing a few parts from a robotics kit he’d gotten for his birthday.

Miu snatched it out of his smaller fingers. “Hands off. This is my stuff right now.” She would never admit he’d found just the part she needed.

Within seconds, Kokichi grew bored of watching Miu dig through the box and climbed down from the table. He slunk to the fridge, extracting a bottle of grape soda. He moved slowly, never taking his eyes off his responsible babysitter at the kitchen table, testing what he could get away with.

“I’m not an idiot,” Miu muttered, already throwing pieces together as she saw fit. She didn’t have a lot to work with and the gun wouldn’t be glamorous, but it would work exactly how Kokichi would want. “I see you with that soda.”

However, both parties knew that now that Miu was focused, she wouldn’t have anything more to say about the bottle as the cap opened and fizzed quietly and Kokichi took a long swig before returning to the table to watch the slightly PG-13 movie Miu had set to play on the TV after she’d attempted to put Kokichi to bed.

It wasn’t long before Miu finished building the gun to her own standards. Of course, Kokichi would chime in with modifications he wanted her to make but she was under no such contract to help him. “Hey, loser. Do you have any rubber bands to shoot with this thing or did you not think that far?”

Kokichi turned, examined the gun in Miu’s hands, then burped in her face before running off again to find rubber bands. When he returned, he snatched the gun out of Miu’s hands and loaded five rubber bands into it, testing it against the wall. The child’s expression reflected apparent boredom, but Miu watched the test run with satisfaction. It was pretty genius if she did say so herself. The gun was designed to stretch rubber bands between a series of levers that would all release to fire it, then reload another elastic band on its own without the user having to touch it again. It fit five rubber bands easily and all 5 hit the wall when Kokichi fired them.

“The aim isn’t very accurate,” Kokichi reported with disapproval.

“No, you’re just a bad shot,” Miu stretched a rubber band between her fingers and shot it at Kokichi with significantly less power than the gun had. It dawned on her belatedly that she had just given a loaded weapon to the most insufferable child on the block who had a reputation for driving away babysitters not equipped with Miu’s thick skin.

Out of the bag of rubber bands on the table, Kokichi grabbed another handful instead of picking up the ones he’d already shot across the room, playing with his new toy and making a huge mess Miu would have to clean up later.

Miu couldn’t help smiling slightly as she watched him, stirring her totally melted ice cream that didn’t look as appetizing anymore now that it was a mint chocolate chip puddle.

Interrupting the late-night peace, a noise from outside caught the attention of both of them. It sounded like something was knocked over, followed by the muffled sounds of hurried steps. Whether the commotion was caused by a person, an animal, or some other force of nature, Miu didn’t want to deal with it. The back door was securely locked already and it was far too late for potentially fatal adventures. Kokichi himself was barely worth the $40 she was making tonight.

Kokichi had a different idea though. Maintaining an appearance of calm as usual, he grabbed his half-full bottle of soda off the table in one hand and held the gun in the other hand. “Well? Open the door, Miu. We’re gonna bag us a culprit!”

“No fucking way!” Miu argued, crossing her arms.

Kokichi shot her in the knee, making her shriek, more out of annoyance than pain — though that gun did really pack a punch if she did say so herself.

Muttering under her breath, Miu stood up from the table and walked to the sliding glass door, peering around in the dark to see if she could catch a glimpse of what might be out there.

From beneath her arms, Kokichi slipped between Miu and the door, throwing the lock and flinging the door open, struggling to hold the gun and his soda.

“Kokichi!” Miu hissed, reaching out to snag the back of his shirt as he escaped.

The little brat was quick though and Miu found herself running after him, hoping it was just the wind blowing over a trash can or something and not some feral animal that would tear her charge to shreds. Not like there was a lot of meat on Kokichi’s bones to get at. His soda was probably more nutritious than he was

Miu shook her head, unsure of why she was contemplating Kokichi’s dietary value in the first place, hissing his name again, a little louder.

But Kokichi had already found his target. “This house is  _ mine _ !” Kokichi commanded the raccoon digging through the trash, aiming the gun.

Eyes widening, Miu crept toward Kokichi, hoping not to startle either wild animal she had to worry about. Miu darted forward and scooped Kokichi up, throwing him over her shoulder and racing back toward the house, too afraid to look over her shoulder and see if the raccoon was trying to attack them when Kokichi screamed.

The gun clicked four times as Kokichi unloaded the rest of the “chamber” and yelled again. “Miu! I hit it!”

“What the  _ fuck _ , Kokichi!?” was all that Miu could manage before barrelling back inside and slamming the door. Soda, gun, child, and babysitter were all sprawled across the floor and Miu breathed hard, willing her panicking heart to slow down to a rate that didn’t indicate she might be running a marathon.

“Did you see that?” Kokichi shrieked, pressing his face against the door to look outside. “I hit it before it could attack you! That means you owe me a life-debt!”

“Bullshit!” Miu yelled. “You would’ve been eaten alive if not for me! I’m telling your mom what you did. I deserve a fucking raise for all I fucking put up with from you!”

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to act all panicky.”

“I’m not acting panicky; I’m panicking!” Miu crawled over to her charge, turning over his arms and examining him for any unlikely sign that he’d been bitten or something. On the other side of the glass door, the biggest, fattest, ugliest raccoon Miu had ever seen in her life waddled around the patio, sniffing at one of the several rubber bands lying on the concrete. Miu took a deep breath. “Did you actually hit it?”

“Well, duh.” Kokichi stuck out his tongue. “Why would I lie about that?”

“Because you lie about everything,” Miu sighed and stood up, drawing the curtain over the sliding door so she wouldn’t have to look at the raccoon and wonder what would’ve happened to her flawless babysitting record if Kokichi had gotten what he deserved and had been ripped to shreds by the raccoon that was at least half his size.

“You know, you could be more concerned about me.” Kokichi placed his best pout over his lips, mimicking a move he may or may not have learned from Miu. “I could’ve died. Aren’t you glad I’m such a good shot even though your gun isn’t all that good?”

Anger fizzled beneath the surface of Miu’s shaking hands. “Go upstairs! Go to bed! And give me the soda. I’m not putting up with you any more tonight!”

Kokichi’s mouth slid into a wide smile. “But Miu~!”

“No buts! Your ass has nothing on mine so you don’t get any ‘But Miu’s. End of story!”

Kokichi had yet to relent, still watching her like he had a plan. “I’ll tell my mom that you put me in danger and—”

“Shut up! No you won’t! She won’t believe you anyway!”

“If you let me stay up and finish my soda and watch TV with you, I won’t tell~”

Miu scowled. While the brat wasn’t worth the $40 by a longshot, he was currently her only income and she couldn’t afford to lose that right now. “Fine. Finish your stupid soda. If you argue again, I’ll throw you outside and let the raccoon eat you. I hope it likes grape flavor.”

Kokichi disregarded his exhausted babysitter and climbed onto the sofa to watch the movie Miu had left on.

She was pretty sure there wasn’t anything extraordinarily explicit in the movie, but she sat down on the couch next to Kokichi so she could cover his eyes in case she sensed a sex scene approaching.

The movie was pretty tame and there was no censorship panic needed. Kokichi finished his soda and played with the gun lethargically as he got tired, gathering up more rubber bands to fire at the walls and ceiling and a few at Miu.

Five whole minutes had passed since Miu had been under fire and she looked over to see what kind of trouble Kokichi had found to get into now, only to see him curled up on one couch cushion, fast asleep, the gun hanging out of his limp hand.

Miu smiled as she stood up and scooped Kokichi into her arms to carry upstairs to bed. The gun she stashed away in his closet. He’d find it without trouble and knowing him, Miu wouldn’t have to worry about his parents finding out that she’d built their precious innocent son a weapon. And they certainly wouldn’t find out about any of the mischief he’d been up to while they were gone. Kokichi was a good secret keeper and so was Miu.


End file.
